Locked Away
by unsnappedelphie
Summary: Gwen Cooper hides a secret, a daughter she told no-one about. She is faced with seeing her again after 14 years and how to deal with her feelings towards the father of her newborn daughter Aimee, Jack Harkness.
1. 1: Finding Out The Truth

"Tommy leave your sister alone" Michelle shouted as Tommy thumped his 14-year-old sister Regan.

"It's ok Mum, I'm leaving anyway" Regan smiled as she got up off the sofa and walked towards the doorway.

"Regan Cooper" Michelle called after her.

"Yes" she replied sarcastically, returning to her Mum.

"You're not going anywhere" Michelle said, knowing Regan wouldn't betray her.

"Ok, fine" Regan said, sounding annoyed.

As Regan brushed past her Mum, Michelle dropped the box she was holding and a photo floated down to the ground as the box landed.

"Who's this?" Regan asked as she picked the picture up.

The picture was of a teenager, she had jet black hair and pale skin. She looked a bit like Regan did now.

"Oh no-one" Michelle replied snatching the photo back.

"Mum?" Regan asked again, disbelieving.

"She's my cousin Gwen" Michelle told Regan.

"Oh right, so why didn't you say?" Regan asked suspiciously.

"Go and play with your brother" Michelle said quickly before heading into her bedroom.

Regan watched cautiously as her Mum hid the box including the photo on top of her wardrobe. Before getting caught Regan made her way back to the living room of their flat and sat down with 10-year-old Tommy.

"Regan, I'm just popping out, look after Tommy yeah?" Michelle said as she looked round the living room door.

"I don't need looking after" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Tommy, Regan, please don't kill each other." Michelle said calmly, with a smile before leaving.

Once Regan had heard the door close she headed into Michelle's room and grabbed the box off the top of the wardrobe. She carefully lifted the lid off and pulled out the picture of 'Gwen' again, thinking they looked slightly alike. She then put the picture down on the bed and looked on inside the box.

She pulled out a picture of 'Gwen' holding a baby, and she knew from the baby photos she'd seen that the baby was her.

"Why is she holding me? I've never met her before in my life." Regan muttered to herself.

Regan delved deeper into the box and pulled out a legal document that she was sure shouldn't have been just kept in a unsecure box but she still opened it up and read it.

"Michelle Cooper is the official guardian of Grace Elizabeth Cooper renamed Regan Grace Cooper." Regan read parts aloud.

This came as a shock to Regan. Nothing made sense, her head was a blur. Michelle wasn't her Mum, this Gwen woman was. Michelle's cousin. So many questions had flooded into Regan's head; she was so confused as she pulled her birth certificate from the box.

"Grace Elizabeth Cooper, parents, Gwen Elizabeth Cooper and Jamie Dallas Lock." Regan read aloud to herself.

Now Regan was wondering if Tommy was Michelle's real son. She wanted to know if he was her real brother but she knew deep down that he wasn't.

"What are you doing Regan?" Tommy asked as he entered Michelle's room.

"Nothing Tommy, come on, let's go back in the living room." Regan smiled as she quickly guided Tommy back out.

"What was in that box?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing ok Tommy, nothing" Regan told him before moving away into the kitchen.

"Regan, I'm not stupid" Tommy said, not giving up as he followed her.

"I'll play you at UFC if you stop asking about the box ok?" Regan asked Tommy.

"Deal" Tommy said with a smile.


	2. 2: Confrontation

By the time Michelle returned Tommy was playing by himself and Regan got up and went to confront her.

"Gwen Cooper" Regan said as she entered Michelle's room where she'd discovered the open box.

"You know" Michelle said sadly.

"Yes I bloody know, you lied to me, my whole life, your cousin's my real mother" Regan said angrily.

"Regan" Michelle begged.

"Is Tommy my brother?" Regan asked.

"No, he's my son" Michelle admitted.

"Right so you lied to him too, you let him believe I was his sister, you let me believe you were my family." Regan said as she welled up.

"Look Regan, Gwen was sixteen, she was so young, she asked me to take you, she wanted you to have a good life" Michelle stuck up for herself and Gwen.

"What living in the dark, in a world full of lies," Regan shouted, "my whole life has been a lie."

"Regan" Michelle wanted her to calm down.

"Mum?" Tommy asked as he entered the room.

"Um Tommy" Michelle said with a reassuring smile.

"What's going on guys?" Tommy asked casually, concentrating more on the PSP he was playing at the same time.

"Nothing Tommy, go back and play your game." Michelle said but she couldn't lie anymore, she was welling up too.

"Mum, Regan" Tommy panicked.

"Um Tommy darling come here," Michelle smiled as she gestured for him to sit next to her on the bed, "Regan's not your sister, she's my cousin's daughter."

"Tommy everything's gonna be ok" Regan smiled too.

"Can you two stop treating me like a bloody five-year-old, I've had firearms training and I'm one of the most intelligent and agile kids in the world." Tommy said sounding annoyed.

"Tommy" Michelle said as he turned to leave.

"Get out" Tommy shouted as he turned back to his Mum.

"What?" she asked back, bemused.

"We don't want you here, you lied to us. We hate you." Tommy said evilly.

"Tommy" Michelle pleaded.

"He's right; I don't wanna be here with you. Our lives are ruined because of you." Regan said spitefully.

Michelle was in tears as she left the room and then the two kids heard the door slam and then they turned to each other.

"Great Tommy now what do we do?" Regan asked sounding annoyed.

"Gwen Cooper, Cardiff right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Regan asked back.

"She's your Mum Regan, don't you wanna meet her?" Tommy asked.

"Course I do but she lied too." Regan said sadly.

"Regan would you rather be here or with her?" Tommy asked.

"You're right Tommy, hurry up, pack your things I'll book tickets and I'll be ready in a minute." Regan said as she rushed over to the computer.

Tommy rushed off and shoved a little holdall full of the things he'd need and then he found Regan who was printing off tickets.

"When does it leave?" Tommy asked her.

"Half an hour, so get ready." Regan said as she left the computer to pack a bag.

"Reegs, how long does it take to get from London to Cardiff?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy right now I don't know ok" Regan said impatiently.

"Ok sorry" Tommy replied sarcastically.

The two rushed around taking everything they'd need and then Regan wrote a nasty little note for Michelle for when (because she knew she would) came back and then the two made their way to the train station.


	3. 3: That's Her

Arriving in Cardiff...

"Whoah, we actually did it" Regan smiled as she and Tommy left Cardiff train station.

"Come on, let's go see the bay" Tommy smiled back as they headed off.

The two ran into the bay just above to entrance to Torchwood Cardiff (they didn't know it) and both leant on the barriers, out of breath.

"Did you bring The General?" Tommy asked Regan.

"Course I did, and Divine Madness." Regan smiled.

"Nice one" Tommy smiled back.

Just as Tommy finished his sentence they heard the commotion from down below.

A man and a woman both dressed in mainly black and dark colours were battling some sort of disgusting creature (a weevil, unknown to Regan and Tommy) into the newly rebuilt hub.

"Regan isn't that?" Tommy whispered to her.

"Yep, that's my Mum" Regan sighed.

The two kids were standing directly above Gwen and Jack as they drugged and then dragged the weevil back into the hub.

"Wow" Tommy smiled after.

As soon as he said this Gwen and Jack looked up and realised Regan and Tommy had seen everything, they couldn't have their secret getting out.

"Oi" Jack shouted as he and Gwen ran up the steps as Regan and Tommy started running.

Jack and Gwen chased them all the way back into and around the main part of the city but soon lost sight of the extremely fast kids.

"God they were quick" Jack panted as he and Gwen stopped.

"Yeah but who the hell were they and why were they watching us?" Gwen asked Jack.

"I dunno, but we'll find out." Jack told her.


	4. 4: Reintroduction

"Ha ha, yes" Tommy smiled as he high fived Regan once they realised Jack and Gwen had given up.

"Tommy, she won't speak to me now" Regan smiled finding it slightly funny.

"Jack how are we gonna find them we know nothing about them?" Gwen asked him as she entered his office.

"We've got CCTV images and a face recognition programme on the computers, it's gonna be easy." Jack smiled.

Gwen smiled back as he followed her back out to the main computers.

"Gwen" Jack called her over once he'd discovered who the two kids were.

"Who are they?" she asked as she walked over.

"We got ourselves a Regan and Tommy Cooper." Jack told Gwen with a smile.

"What?" Gwen was shocked.

"They live in London, you know them?" Jack asked.

"No, never heard of them before in my life." Gwen told him.

"Oh, ok then, but what are they doing in Cardiff with holdalls and by the looks of things no parents?" Jack asked Gwen.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Gwen smiled back at him before walking over to a sleeping baby girl in a rocker-bye on the sofa.

"How is she?" Jack asked as he walked over to Gwen.

"She's fine" Gwen smiled as she touched her one-month-old daughter's hand.

"Great" Jack smiled back before returning to the computers.

Meanwhile back in the city centre Regan and Tommy were sitting in a cafe eating lunch in silence each wondering what to do next.

"D'you think Mum found the note yet?" Tommy asked Regan.

"Probably" Regan replied blandly.

"Regan, what are we gonna do, we have nowhere to go or stay, what do we do?" Tommy asked her.

"We go back" Regan said bravely.

"What to those loonies who chased halfway across the city?" Tommy smirked.

"Right one," Regan started as they both got up to leave, "Gwen is my Mum and not a loony, and two it wasn't halfway across the city."

"Whatever" Tommy said back sarcastically.

"Come on, just try not get noticed this time" Regan said as she dragged Tommy out of the cafe.

"Regan, they've probably got CCTV you div" Tommy said as they walked carefully into the bay again.

"Yeah, you don't say" Regan retorted.

"Hey Gwen" Jack called her from the computer.

"Just a minute" Gwen replied from the office where she was feeding an upset Aimee.

She returned to Jack's side with her daughter slightly more settled in her arms.

"Look, our two rogue kids have returned" Jack said as he pointed to the screen which had the images from the CCTV cameras in the bay on them.

"Oh" Gwen said as Aimee started crying again.

"Here" Jack smiled as he took Aimee off Gwen.

"What do they want Jack?" Gwen asked as she sat down.

"Don't have a clue" Jack replied as he rocked Aimee.

"What do we do, do we just leave them there?" Gwen asked Jack.

"For now, yes" Jack said with a smile.

"Ok" Gwen agreed before leaving Jack with Aimee.

It reached six o'clock and Regan and Tommy had been wandering around the bay, messing around all day, waiting for Gwen.

"Regan, what are we gonna do, tonight I mean?" Tommy asked.

"We follow her; find out where she lives, I wanna know her." Regan admitted.

"Fair enough" Tommy smiled.

"She's coming, move" Regan said as she quietly ushered Tommy up the steps out of the bay.

Gwen left the cover tourist information office with Aimee wrapped up in her pushchair and Regan and Tommy followed her once she had got Aimee and herself in their car.

Five minutes later and Tommy and Regan were standing on Gwen's doorstep, she'd entered her flat about thirty seconds before.

"Are we gonna do this?" Tommy asked Regan whose finger was poised next to the doorbell.

"Oh what the hell" Regan said as she rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later Gwen opened the door to the kids, mystified as to who they were and why they were on her doorstep.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Um, don't you know? Surely you've checked us out?" Tommy asked back.

"Yeah ok, Regan and Tommy Cooper, come inside." Gwen smiled politely opening the door for them.

"Aw" Regan smiled as she bent over and touched Aimee's little hands.

"Sit down" Gwen said as she entered the living room after them.

Regan and Tommy made their way to the sofa as Regan went over how she'd break the news about her identity to Gwen.

"Ok, um I'm Regan Grace Cooper, and this is Tommy Logan Cooper, I take it you don't talk to your cousin Michelle anymore?" Regan began.

"Are you Michelle's kids?" Gwen asked before remembering the facts, "Regan Grace Cooper."

"Yeah, you called me Grace didn't you, when I was born to you 14 years ago, you were just 16." Regan smiled.

"Oh my god, Grace." Gwen said as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Michelle Cooper, your cousin and Tommy's Mum, she renamed me Regan, she said she tried to find an anagram of Grace and the closest she could get was Regan." Regan smiled.

"But, how did you find me?" Gwen asked emotionally.

"I found a box of Michelle's. It had all the stuff about you and me in it." Regan smiled as she pulled the photo of Gwen holding her as a baby from her pocket.

"You're really my Grace?" Gwen asked sadly.

"Yes, look." Regan smiled as she handed Gwen photos of her, Michelle and Tommy from every year of her life.

"Oh god" Gwen said as she wiped her eyes with her hands.

"Um, Mum, you see me and Tommy, we kinda ran away." Regan confessed.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because of the lies. Michelle's lies. She let us believe we were brother and sister and we hated it. I know it wasn't your fault Mum, you were so young." Regan smiled before hugging Gwen.


	5. 5: This Is Me

Half an hour later...

Gwen had made the spare room up for Regan and Tommy and Regan was spending some time with her sister Aimee.

"You alright Tommy?" Gwen asked as she walked over to him, reading in the corner.

"I was, until your lies took my sister away." Tommy said angrily before heading to his and Regan's room.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him" Regan reassured Gwen as she handed her Aimee before heading after Tommy.

"Regan" Tommy said as she entered the room.

"Tommy, you know, firearms training, fight club, basic training, everything that got me and us this far I did with you, you don't think I'm gonna let you go now do you?" Regan smiled.

"Promise?" Tommy asked.

"Aimee's my sister ok and yeah I wanna spend time with her but Tommy you'll always be my brother, Gwen and Michelle's lies won't change that." Regan smiled before leaving the room again.

The next morning...

"Oi you two, up, now" Gwen said as she woke Regan and Tommy up.

"What the hell" Tommy moaned.

"Come on Tommy, work to do" Gwen smiled.

"Mum" Regan moaned.

"Ah Regan, you can feed Aimee" Gwen said as she handed Aimee to a still sleepy Regan.

"She's a nut job" Tommy smiled at Regan who was trying to get Aimee in the right position for her bottle.

"Oi that's my Mum" Regan smiled tiredly back.

"I'm gonna get ready" Tommy said happily before leaving the room.

Regan got up with Aimee and headed off to find Gwen.

"So where are we going?" Regan asked Gwen.

"You are going to get your dreams" Gwen smiled at Regan before heading back to her bedroom.

"What does our Mummy mean? Eh?" Regan smiled at Aimee who was looking cutely back at her.

"So what are we doing?" Tommy asked Gwen.

The three were walking towards the water tower on top of Torchwood. Gwen was pushing Aimee's pushchair and Tommy and Regan were walking alongside her.

"You are going inside?" Gwen smiled, proud of herself.

"Inside where?" Regan asked.

"Torchwood" Gwen told them.

"Oh right you mean where you work as like a spy, agent?" Tommy smiled.

"Sort of, bit more complicated" Gwen explained.

"Always is" Regan said before walking a bit in front.

"Right you two stand on that slab ok, I'll see you in a minute" Gwen smiled before heading off with Aimee.

"Regan this is stupid why are we doing this?" Tommy said as he and Regan stood still on the step.

"Just do it" Regan said sounding annoyed with her brother.

A few minutes later after an awkward silence the step beneath Regan and Tommy began to move downwards.

"Shit" Tommy said as he realised what was happening.

"So this is where you work?" Regan asked once she and Tommy stepped off the lift.

"Yep" Gwen smiled.

"Just you on your own?" Tommy asked.

"No my er um, boss isn't here yet" Gwen told them, touchily.

"Is your boss a guy?" Regan asked with a sly smile.

"Yes but he's not just any guy" Gwen said coldly.

"Is he fit?" Regan asked Gwen.

"I think so" came Jack's voice from the entrance to the hub.

"Wow" Regan smiled.

"Captain Jack Harkness" he smiled back as he shook her hand.

"Regan Cooper, but I guess you already know that." Regan said happily.

"I do and um what are you doing with Gwen?" Jack asked them all.

"Um Jack can I have a word?" Gwen tried to get in first.

"I'm Gwen's daughter, this is her cousin's son and well the brother I thought I had Tommy." Regan introduced them.

"Oh my god" Jack said, completely confused.

"Jack I can explain" Gwen said quickly.

"Come on then" Jack said as he led Gwen off to the office leaving Aimee with Regan and Tommy to explore the hub.


	6. 6: Curiosity

"So how come your Mum and this Jack Harkness are so close?" Tommy asked Regan as they sat down with Aimee.

"I dunno do I? I've only known her for one day." Regan said as she rocked Aimee.

"So do we know who Aimee's Dad is?" Tommy asked Regan.

"No, well I did ask Mum but she sort of clammed up and didn't wanna talk about it." Regan explained.

"Well let's find out then" Tommy smiled as he got up and headed over to Gwen's desk.

"Tommy" Regan shouted kinda quietly.

"It's ok, shut up" he said back, irritated.

Regan found it easier not to concentrate on Tommy's snooping and gave her attention to her baby sister.

"Regan, who's this?" Tommy asked as he handed her a picture of Gwen and Rhys at their wedding.

"I dunno but by the looks of things, Gwen's husband." Regan said sounding disappointed.

"But why didn't she tell you? Do you think he's Aimee's Dad?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know Tommy but I'm gonna find out." Regan said as she handed him Aimee.

"Reegs what do I do with her?" Tommy asked as Regan walked away.

"Oh Tommy your such a boy, just hold her ok?" Regan said with a smile before heading into the main Torchwood meeting room.

"Hi Regan" Jack smiled as he noticed her.

"Hi um have you guys finished yet?" Regan asked.

"Just about" Gwen smiled back at her daughter.

"It's just I was wondering if I could ask you a question and I don't want you to get mad ok but is this guy Aimee's Dad?" Regan asked as she handed Gwen the photo of her and Rhys.

"Regan" Gwen was shocked that she'd been through her stuff.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I just wanna know" Regan told her sadly.

"I know, I know, of course you do. Aimee's your sister, it's just natural." Gwen started, "But you see it's complicated."

"Everything always is with you Mum; I just want answers, no more lies." Regan said angrily.

"Ok, ok" Gwen said calmly as she sat Regan down.

"So who is it then? Who's her father?" Regan asked, determined.

"The guy in the photo is my ex-husband. He left me when he found out that he wasn't Aimee's Dad." Gwen explained.

"Right, I'm sorry and everything but you still haven't answered my question?" Regan carried on.

"Regan, Jack's Aimee's father." Gwen told her.

"Oh my god. Wow." Regan was shocked.

"Is that ok now, Regan?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah Mum I'm sorry." Regan said when she realised she had been quite tough on Gwen to get answers.

"It's ok." Gwen smiled reassuringly.

"So are you two a couple?" Regan asked.

"Oh no, god no." Gwen said quickly before Jack could.

"But what about Aimee? Isn't it difficult for you, living apart?" Regan asked.

"Oh, no. We see Jack for over twelve hours every single day." Gwen smiled.

"Must be hell." Jack smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah it is." Gwen smiled back.

"It's good you two get along then I guess." Regan said, happier now she had all the facts.

"Wait a minute is Aimee with Tommy?" Gwen asked Regan.

"Yes" Regan smiled back.

"Come on, let's go and save him" Gwen smiled back as the three left the room.


	7. 7: Not Knowing

"Oh so you're not dead then" Regan said sarcastically as she took Aimee from Tommy and handed her to Gwen.

"Hey why don't you two have a look around but not in my stuff this time?" Gwen suggested.

"Ok" Regan agreed as she and Tommy left to explore.

"They're good kids" Jack smiled at Gwen.

"I know but, Michelle's gonna want Tommy back and he wants to stay with Regan but Regan will wanna stay here and I wanna stay here and it's getting messy." Gwen said sadly.

"Gwen, stop panicking, we'll work it out." Jack said as he held Aimee's hand.

"This place is amazing" Regan smiled at Jack and Gwen when she returned with Tommy.

"I love the target shooting" Tommy smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did you touch the guns?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I fired them" Tommy smiled.

"You don't know how to, that's stupid and dangerous." Jack said angrily.

"Yeah well there's a lot of things you don't know about us." Tommy shouted back.

"Yeah like what?" Jack asked.

"Like we've had firearms training, we're classed as two of the most agile and intelligent kids in the world. Just like CHERUBS." Tommy said before walking off.

"Tommy" Regan called after him.

"You know this isn't easy for him. He's losing a lot because of you and Michelle." Regan said to Gwen before following Tommy.

Gwen walked over and sat down on the sofa with Aimee.

"My daughter is one of the most agile and intelligent kids in the world Jack, I didn't even know." Gwen said sadly.

Jack moved over and sat next to Gwen, taking Aimee from her so she could face him and speak.

"There's so much I don't know about her and about Tommy. He's a great kid and I can see they get along well, I don't wanna ruin that for them too." Gwen said as she welled up.

"Hey it's gonna work out, I promise you." Jack told Gwen as he put his arm round her.

A few minutes later and the computers started beeping and Gwen rushed over closely followed by Jack with Aimee.

"We've got rift activity in the bay cafe, tapping into CCTV networks now." Gwen told Jack as Regan and Tommy came back from wherever they'd been.

"What's going on?" Regan asked.

"Look Torchwood, we deal with aliens ok? Cardiff is built on a rift in space and time and we control what comes through it and right now we've got," Gwen explained before pausing.

"What is it?" Jack asked, worriedly.

"We have two of the bloody giant blowfish back again." Gwen told him.

"Urggh, how many times do we have to tell them?" Jack said angrily.

"Can we help?" Regan asked.

Jack and Gwen both paused and looked at each other.

"Regan this is extremely dangerous work." Gwen said nervously.

"I know that but we just told you what we could do, you've seen." Regan begged.

"I don't know Regan" Gwen said, not agreeing.

"Come on Gwen please." Tommy joined in.

"Ok" Gwen gave in.

"So d'you want this blowfish dead or alive?" Regan asked with a smile as Jack handed her and Tommy guns.

"Alive, we need to speak to them" Jack answered the question.

"Ok, whereabouts in the city?" Tommy asked.

"Cafe just down the road, how convenient" Gwen said as she checked the CCTV.

"Let's go then" Tommy smiled and he and Regan were first out the door.

"Be careful" Gwen called to Regan and Tommy who were out of sight and up the steps.

Jack handed Aimee to Gwen who was staying and before leaving as Gwen looked up at him Jack kissed her lips sweetly and then ran after the kids.

"Ok Regan, Tommy straight on then turn left" Gwen told them over the coms.

"Thanks" Regan replied.

Before Gwen had a chance to give them any more directions the two kids had already arrived at the location.

"Ok guys be careful, there are no other members of the public in there so you should be fine." Gwen told them.

She watched on CCTV as Regan and Tommy entered, guns poised and then nodded to each other, each shooting one blowfish in the arm and then running over and tying them up just as Jack arrived.

"Oh my god" Jack said as he realised what they'd done.

"Regan, Tommy, that was amazing" Gwen smiled.

"Thank you." Regan said back.

"Ok then let's get them back to the hub." Jack suggested.


	8. 8: Forbidden Call

Two hours later...

Gwen and Jack had dealt with the blowfish once back at the hub and now Regan and Tommy had found one of Owen's alien games consoles and were playing with it and Gwen had managed to get Aimee off to sleep.

"Gwen, would you ever consider letting Regan and Tommy join?" Jack asked her as they sat down on the sofa.

"I don't know Jack, I mean I wouldn't let Aimee join when she's older, why should I let Regan?" Gwen wasn't sure what to do.

"I know it's difficult at first, to ever watch them go away or do something on their own but Regan would be safe." Jack assured Gwen.

"She's my daughter Jack; I can't let her get hurt." Gwen was still not on side.

"Hey, I know, you can't bear that thought, believe me, I'm with you Gwen. Every time we bring Aimee in here I get slightly scared but every time I feel slightly more confident about it because I have you." Jack smiled.

"Ok, Regan can join but Tommy has a life. A family, my cousin back in London." Gwen said unsure.

"Ok, I understand, we'll figure something out." Jack told her before checking Regan and Tommy weren't watching and kissing Gwen again.

"Jack we've gotta stop this." Gwen said as she pulled away and then walked off.

When Gwen returned she kept back as she watched Regan and Tommy laughing with Jack. As Regan and Jack beat Tommy at a game they were playing it made Gwen happy. Regan and Tommy were having a great time with Jack and she knew they already loved him.

Gwen was noticed by the three when Aimee started crying and she headed over and lifted her up, Tommy left Jack and Regan and walked over to speak with Gwen.

"Gwen?" Tommy asked once she had quietened Aimee down.

"Yeah" she smiled back at him.

"I love it here and so does Regan but my Mum's gonna want me back isn't she?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy she's your Mum, of course she's gonna want you back." Gwen told him but she could see in his eyes that he didn't want to go back.

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay here. With you and Jack, and Regan and Aimee." Tommy told Gwen.

"And you can for as long as you like." Gwen smiled reassuringly before putting Aimee down and hugging Tommy, "Come on."

Gwen and Tommy went back to Jack and Regan but Aimee didn't like it and started crying again so Gwen went and got her and rocked her gently as Jack walked over and held Aimee's hand. Gwen smiled at Jack, she was glad deep down that Jack was Aimee's father and not Rhys. She wouldn't have liked being around Jack with her baby that wasn't his.

"Here, I've gotta do something" Gwen said as she handed Aimee to Jack.

"Hey, sweetie" Jack smiled down at Aimee.

Gwen headed off upstairs so no-one could see what she was doing. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Michelle's number.


	9. 9: Regan Unveils Jack's True Feelings

"Gwen," Michelle said quickly as soon as she answered the phone, "are they alright?"

"Yeah they're fine." Gwen told her angrily.

"Is Tommy coming home?" Michelle asked impatiently.

"You see that's the thing, Tommy doesn't want to come home" Gwen told her.

"What why?" Michelle asked.

"Because he's angry with you, I think he wants to stay here with me, and Regan and Aimee." Gwen explained.

"I'm his Mum Gwen, not you." Michelle said angrily.

"Then if you care about him you'll come over here and you'll see him yourself or you might face losing him." Gwen said angrily back before hanging up.

As Michelle threw her phone down on the sofa she chucked some things in a bag before making her way to the train station.

"Hey" Gwen smiled as Jack handed her Aimee once she got back down into the hub.

"Who were you speaking to?" Jack asked.

"Oh no-one" Gwen said dismissing the subject.

"Gwen?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Ok, don't tell them, I was talking to Michelle" Gwen said before leaving Jack and walking over to the sofa and sitting down with Aimee.

"Is she ok?" Regan asked Jack.

"Yeah, I think she's tired, its hard work looking after a one-month-old baby." Jack smiled before guiding Regan back over to Tommy.

"I suppose" Regan said reluctantly moving away from Gwen.

One hour later...

Tommy had gone up to the meeting room to read in quiet; Gwen had fallen asleep on the sofa with Aimee in her arms.

Jack quietly walked over and took Aimee from Gwen and placed the sleeping baby in her rocker bye, before walking back to his office where Regan was sitting looking at pictures of Gwen and Jack with the old team.

"You and Gwen, you're always so close, she told me you two weren't seeing each other." Regan said as she picked up a photo of Jack and Gwen after he Aimee's birth.

"So?" Jack asked as he found a picture he'd printed from CCTV of when Gwen first kissed him.

"So Jack I know you love her, I know you two have feelings for each other."Regan said with a smile.

"Gwen won't acknowledge them," Jack explained, "I knew she felt something, if she didn't then Aimee wouldn't be here."

"Jack you need to tell her," Regan suggested.

"I'm falling in love with her, how do I tell her that?" Jack asked sadly.

"Jack it's not difficult, she feels the same Jack, she's just being Gwen, stubborn as hell." Regan smiled.


	10. 10: Look After Him

"So have you told her yet?" Regan asked Jack when she entered the hub with Tommy the next morning.

"No" Jack said blandly as Regan lifted Aimee out of rocker bye next to the sofa.

"Where is she?" Regan asked as she realised Gwen wasn't in the main area in the hub.

"She said she had to go and meet someone, out in the bay." Jack told her.

"Really I didn't see her" Regan said as she walked over to the computer Jack was using.

"I've got a fix on her coms, she just outside, cafe right above us" Jack told Regan.

"I'll be right back" Regan smiled as she handed Aimee to Jack.

"Regan" Jack called after her, not wanting her to find out who Gwen was meeting.

Regan ran out into the bay to find her Mum but was shocked when as she neared the cafe she noticed Michelle arrive and sit down next to Gwen.

"Mum, can you back down please; Jack needs to tell you something" Regan said emotionlessly as she looked at Michelle whilst talking to Gwen.

"Regan sweetheart what is it?" Gwen asked as she turned to face her daughter.

"D'you know what I don't care, you're probably just planning more lies, I'm going back to Aimee." Regan said angrily.

"Regan" Gwen called after her.

Regan just ran off back towards Torchwood with tears running down her cheeks.

"I did warn you" Jack said as he noticed Regan coming in.

"She's talking to her, why" Regan said tearfully.

"It's ok" Jack said as he hugged Regan.

Gwen entered the hub as Jack let Regan go. Gwen walked up the metal steps, unsure what to say to Regan.

"Regan, I only called her because I wanted to sort things out" Gwen tried to reason.

"No, you still called her, I don't wanna leave, I told her I didn't wanna see her again, neither does Tommy, I'm not going anywhere near her." Regan said angrily before walking off to find somewhere quiet.

Gwen walked over and picked Aimee up and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"How did things get so messy" she said tearfully.

"Hey" Jack said calmly as he put his arm round Gwen and kissed the top of her head.

"Regan?" Tommy said worriedly as he found his sister in the main meeting room.

"She's back Tommy, Gwen called her." Regan said sadly.

A few minutes later Regan and Tommy walked out of the hub, past Gwen and Jack without saying anything.

Jack walked off back to his office and Gwen discreetly put Aimee's coat and hat on before grabbing her own coat and then wrapping Aimee loosely in her blanket and heading outside.

Jack heard the sirens as Gwen left the hub and grabbed his coat and ran after her. Jack found Gwen watching from a distance as Tommy and Regan sat down to talk with Michelle.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked Gwen.

"What if she leaves Jack? I can't lose her again." Gwen said sadly.

"Gwen, you can't think like that, and even if she doesn't wanna stay, you'll still see her." Jack reassured Gwen.

Five minutes later and Michelle, Regan and Tommy all got up. Michelle hugged Regan and then hugged Tommy before the three headed over to Jack, Gwen and Aimee.

"Gwen?" Michelle said as she guided her cousin away leaving Regan and Tommy with Jack.

"What's going on Michelle? If Regan's going I still wanna see her." Gwen said quickly.

"Regan's not going; she told me how much she loves you and her little sister." Michelle smiled as she looked at Aimee.

"But I don't understand?" Gwen was confused.

"I looked after your baby for you for fourteen years, now it's your turn to do something for me. Tommy still despises me, enough to not want to come back with me. I mean well who would want to now he's got a life here, you and Jack and two beautiful sisters. Look after my little boy Gwen." Michelle said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Michelle I can't take Tommy away from you" Gwen said sadly.

"You're not sweetheart, you're really not. I just want what's best for him, what he wants. If you guys are gonna make him happy then he stays. I've hurt him enough; he's lost everything because of me. If there's one thing he has the chance to cling on to then it's Regan. I want him to have a good life, I'll stay contact you know, I promise, I wouldn't just give him up like that but he'll be happier with you than me." Michelle explained tearfully before walking away.

A tear ran down Gwen's cheek and she rocked Aimee gently who was also starting to cry.

"Gwen, please, I want to be here." Tommy said as he walked over to her.

"I know" Gwen managed a smile.

Regan and Tommy then raced each other back to the hub and Jack put his arm round Gwen and they walked back together.


	11. 11: Getting Their Act Together

Once Jack was alone again Regan walked over to him and he'd already guessed what she was going to say.

"Tell her" Regan whispered so Gwen wouldn't hear.

"Ok, ok" Jack whispered back.

Gwen had just got Aimee off to sleep and was putting her gently in her rocker bye when Jack walked over.

"Hey" she smiled as she sat back on the sofa.

"Gwen how long are we gonna keep doing this?" Jack asked as he stood slightly away from her.

"Doing what?" Gwen asked as if she didn't know.

"Gwen, I love you and this is killing me." Jack said quickly.

"You love me?" Gwen asked, standing up.

"Yes I love you, I always have," Jack said carefully.

"I can't deny anymore then, I love you too Jack." Gwen smiled before walking over so her lips were just millimetres from his.

Jack leant in and gently kissed Gwen. Regan and Tommy watched on smiling as Gwen put her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him again.

"You guys are so perfect" Regan smiled, she couldn't resist saying something.

"Come on, leave them alone" Tommy smiled as he dragged Regan away.


	12. 12: The Wedding

Two months later...

It was the day of Gwen and Jack's wedding. They wanted low key as it was both of their second weddings.

Regan had a beautiful deep purple dress on and Gwen was wearing deep blue. Aimee had a very sweet dress on, the same deep purple as Regan's. On Jack's side it had been left down to Tommy to organise things and he'd obviously paid attention to Regan's many lectures about fashion and how he could sometimes be a disaster.

"Oh my god, you look amazing" Regan smiled as she entered Gwen's bedroom once she'd got herself ready.

"Thank you" Gwen smiled back.

Regan's hair was beautifully curled where as Gwen's was straight, she looked different.

"Here" Regan said as she handed Gwen her flowers.

Gwen took one last look in her bedroom mirror before following Regan down the stairs.

"Aw, she looks so sweet" Gwen smiled as Regan handed her Aimee who was wrapped in her blanket loosely so that you could see her dress.

"Come on" Regan smiled as she led Gwen out of the house.

Regan and Aimee got out of the car first and Gwen after. Gwen's Mum and Dad walked over to her and Regan.

"You look beautiful Gwen" her Mum smiled before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you" Gwen smiled back.

"And so this is Regan. Fourteen years, you look just like your Mum." Gwen's Mum smiled at her granddaughter.

Gwen's parents then left them and Regan turned to Gwen.

"Are you ready?" Regan asked.

Gwen took a deep breath before replying, "Yep".

"Ok" Regan smiled as she handed Aimee to Gwen who kissed her daughter's forehead before handing her back to Regan.

Regan walked over to Tommy who took Aimee inside, followed by most of the guests. When Tommy got to the front of the church he handed Aimee to Regan's best friend Stacey before rejoining Jack.

"Let's do this" Regan said as she led Gwen up into the church entrance.

Gwen took a deep breath as Regan gave her one last smile before walking down the aisle first. Gwen was making her second trip down the aisle by herself. She'd figured her Dad had already done the whole giving away thing.

Once Regan reached the top of the aisle Gwen followed, smiling at Aimee as she passed.

"You look beautiful" Jack smiled at her as she reached him.

"Thank you" Gwen smiled back.

Regan smiled at Jack and Tommy who'd managed to do well on their own.

One hour later...

"Well I guess that makes you my stepdad" Regan smiled as she, Gwen, Jack and Tommy managed to get away from everyone for a while.

"Yes it does" Jack smiled back.

"So are we gonna go and enjoy this party or not?" Stacey asked Regan as she left the church.

Regan and Stacey headed towards the cars that were taking everyone to the reception followed by Tommy and then Jack and Gwen who had Aimee.

"You know, two months ago, I never thought this would be how we ended up." Gwen smiled at Jack.

They were sitting at their table and Regan, Stacey and Tommy were all messing around on the dance floor. Gwen's parents had Aimee who was now asleep and Gwen was glad.

"But we did" Jack smiled back at Gwen.

Just as Jack finished his sentence Regan got up on the stage with the band. She took a microphone and stood next to the guy who was the lead singer. He also played the guitar along with another guitarist and a drummer.

"Um I'm not really sure what to say to my Mum, I guess congratulations but that's a but weird. Two months ago I had a different life and I'm so glad that I found Gwen. By coming here I found out who I was and I gained a sister and a brilliant Mum. In finding Gwen was my Mum I also gained Jack who means the world to me too. So I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Love you guys." Regan smiled before the music started and she began to sing.

We Share The Same Space Lyrics  
Even though you passed me by  
I still hold onto the light in your eyes  
And the rose in my room  
Doesn't grow, never will  
And you're in my head, and you're in my head

We share the same space  
We are the same, so I  
Don't understand why things are this way  
Two people forced to turn their backs and walk away  
Because they could not communicate how much they wanna stay

From the moment we met  
Until the day I let it go  
You brought out a shine  
On the death-rowe chambers floor  
And although we're apart  
My heart is with you  
My heart is with you My heart is with you

We share the same space  
We are the same, so I  
Don't understand why things are this way  
Two people forced to turn their backs and walk away  
Because they could not communicate how much they wanna stay

Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away

We share the same space  
We are the same, so I  
Don't understand why things are this way  
Two people forced to turn their backs and walk away  
Because they could not communicate how much they wanna stay

Could not communicate how much they want to stay


End file.
